The present invention relates to a bumper beam reinforcement structure, and more particularly, to a bumper beam reinforcement structure wherein a plurality of pairs of plate inserting holes are formed on the upper surface and the lower surface of a bumper stay mounting part and a plurality of inverted U-shaped steel plates are inserted into the plurality of inserting holes, thereby reducing manufacturing cost and eliminating impact energy generated from a vehicle collision.
Generally, bumpers are provided on front and rear ends of a car in order to protect passengers from an impact generated during a car collision. The bumper typically includes a bumper cover for exterior aesthetics of the car and an impact absorbing member, which is mounted on the inside of the bumper cover, for absorbing impact generated in a collision. The bumper also typically includes a bumper beam made of metal such as steel, aluminum, etc., in order to alleviate a given impact. The bumper beam is coupled to the body frame of the car by a bumper stay and entirely supports the remainder of the bumper structure.
Further, the bumper beam is typically reinforced with ribs, inner bulkheads or other reinforcement members in order to prevent the bumper beam from destruction from an intense impact from a car collision, etc.
In a car collision, a part of the impact energy is absorbed by the impact absorbing member, and the remaining impact energy is transferred to the bumper beam. The impact energy, which is transferred to the bumper beam, is gradually absorbed as it passes through the bumper stay. Finally, the remaining impact energy is absorbed by the body frame which is connected to the bumper stay. Such a bumper structure can protect passengers from an impact of a car collision, etc.
In order to effectively reduce the impact energy generated from a high speed car collision, the absorbing member should be formed densely with lots of impact cells. However, this results in increased manufacturing costs. Accordingly, an absorbing member that better absorbs impact and that can be produced for a lower cost, would be highly desirable.
A bumper beam reinforcement structure is provided in which a plurality of pairs of plate insertion holes are formed, side by side, in the longitudinal direction of a bumper stay mounting part. Inverted U-shaped steel plates are inserted in each pair of plate insertion holes, thereby decreasing the manufacturing costs and reducing impact energy. The steel plates preferably have through-holes on the lower end thereof, which are tightly fixed to the plate insertion holes by a bolt which entirely passes through the through-holes and by a nut which is coupled to the bolt, thereby securing all of the steel plates together.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, a bumper beam reinforcement structure includes a bumper beam and at least one plate. The bumper beam has at least one pair of opposing plate insertion holes formed through opposing upper and lower surfaces of the bumper beam. A plate, preferably made from a metal, such as steel, extends through the at least one pair of plate insertion holes, such that in use the plate absorbs impact directed at the bumper beam.
In a preferred embodiment, the bumper beam reinforcement structure includes multiple pairs of plate insertion holes, each having a separate plate extending therethrough. The multiple pairs of plate insertion holes are aligned substantially parallel with one another along a longitudinal direction of the bumper beam. Each plate preferably includes two vertical surfaces that are substantially parallel to each other, and a horizontal surface joining the two vertical surfaces to one another to form a U-shaped plate. Each plate preferably has a different width between the two vertical surfaces. In a preferred embodiment, each plate having a smaller width is positioned within each plate having a larger width. Each plate preferably extends through two pairs of opposing plate insertion holes. Also, each vertical surface includes at least one hole therethrough wherein the hole is formed through each vertical surface at a position remote from the horizontal surface. A bolt extends through each hole formed through each vertical surface, and a nut coupled to the bolt secures the plate to the bumper beam.